gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Angan Anvale
Geography Angan Anvale is dominated by two regions of forested highlands separated by a fertile river valley. The northern highland, the Karinthan, is the site of Heartgouger's Tower. Heartgouger's Tower is an ancient structure, seemingly carved directly from a seemingly natural outcropping of red and black marble. How the stone got there is unknown, but the level of artistry of the structure is readily apparent. The exterior surface is decorated with geometric patterns and the windows house delicate stone screens. The Tower is shrouded by legends. Some say it is the remnant of a titanic spear used to pierce Telluris, others say that it was built to reach the heavens and that the gods slew the builders such that their blood stains the tower. However, all agree that the builders are long gone and the Tower extends as deep below the ground as it does above. Ashenite scholars who examined the Tower report that is difficult to tell whether it was ever finished due to the disrepair of the upper levels and that even though they were unable to translate the inscriptions that line the passages, they were filled with a great sense of unease by them. Though that could have been due to the bloodstains on the walls and screams echoing from below... The southern highland, the Mazhigan, is likewise the site of a most curious phenomenon. In this case, not a tower, but a pit known locally as the Gate of Darkness. According to those brave enough to approach the pit, it is impossibly deep, potentially even bottomless. But that matters not as the pit seems to be the origin of the Voidbeasts that prowl the skies and forests, occasionally causing trouble for the local inhabitants. Nestled between these delightful geographic features is the Anvale, a highly fertile valley through which flows the River An. The majority of the Draganan live in this region where they make their living off the bountiful soil. They build their towns and cities on hills overlooking the river and the farmland to avoid damage from the annual floods. Settlements The most important city in the region is Angana, once known for its many shrines and orchards. However, the followers of Hartigan destroyed much of the city in a wave of religious cleansing and now a mere third of the city remains standing. Other important cities include Aphinkad, the site of the Shaman's Conclave, and Meningath, the main centre of trade with regions to the north and west. People The people of Angan Anvale, the Draganan, are predominantly dark skinned, referred to as burnt brown by those who wish to specify an exact tone. Likewise, their hair, which falls in long curls, is very dark and their eyes are so dark that one cannot distinguish between iris and pupil by sight alone. Of note is the people's resistance to tooth decay. This is due both to minerals in the groundwater, and also a much tougher tooth enamel than most humans possess that leads to both more resilient and sharper teeth. A small percentage of the population possess slightly enlarged canines. Most significant of their unusual characteristics is a much higher visual acuity combined with almost preternatural ability to know when they are being approached. These in combination make the Draganan exceptional scouts and hunters. The Draganan typically make significant use of leather in their clothing due to a shortage in cloth, with those in the towns preferring lighter garments than those who live beyond the city walls. Deerskin is the preferred hide of choice, and the Draganan typically make their coats to last for decades, each one becoming personalised over years of use. Those among the Draganan who pursue the occupations of shaman, hunter or warrior tend to paint their arms and faces to appease the spirits and win their favour. Resources The soil of the Anvale is very fertile, and Wheat harvests are especially abundant. The excess has the potential of insuring great wealth for the region in the markets to the north. The forests and skies of Angan Anvale are host to strange creatures, seemingly from another world, known as Voidbeasts. Unfortunately, the presence of Voidbeasts makes the keeping of livestock a difficult task, and as such, the Draganan are in need of Cloth as they cannot produce any significant quantity themselves. If only it were possible to grow things to make into fabric... Now that peace prevails in the region, it is possible for the Draganan farmers to expand their range of produce. As such, they now cultivate sugarcane, a native plant that is sure to become popular abroad. Religion The Draganan believe in a multitude of spirits which they believe can be influenced and placated through ritual. Those among them who follow the way of the shaman spend much of their time in communion with nature in order to persuade the spirits to look favourably upon the Draganan and protect them from that which endangers them. Hartigan Biûrkahâd followed a violent interpretation of these beliefs that held that the people of Angan Anvale had turned to wickedness and that blood was the only way to placate the spirits. To this end, he whipped a substantial portion of the populace into a frenzy and ruled over the population through fear and violence. Fortunately, with the loss of his core of followers and his imprisonment and eventual death the population once again expresses their more peaceful traditions. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17516815&postcount=9 Category:Regions Category:Regions of Telluris